Corporate sector companies and/or institutions such as banks, manufacturing companies, software firms, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “institutions”), use human resources for execution of a project. These institutions may want differently skilled human resources for the project. The institutions may hire human resources on contractual basis from a third party supplier and/or hire directly for the project. At instances where the institution hires the human resources from the third party supplier, the institution may provide consideration to the third party supplier in exchange for the human resources. The consideration may be based on skills, proficiency and experience of the human resources as claimed by the third party supplier. In some instances, one or more individuals of the hired human resources may not show efficiency levels, proficiency and/or skills when deployed on the project. The institution may have to train the one or more human resources to enable the one or more human resources to reach to a proficiency to work on the project. As a result, the project may get delayed. Also, the training may include investment on the one or more human resources in terms of time, resources and/or compensation. Consequently, the institution may suffer losses due to delay in project, and investment on the one or more resources.